Love and Lust within Lavender Eyes
by The Dirtwater Fox
Summary: Warning: Rated M for a pretty good reason. Do not read if the following offends you : Rape Sex Naughty Language etc. etc. This story contains lemons, and so on. There, you've been warned. Sum: Naruto gets fed up with Hinata's timidity and decides to do so


**Title:** The road to hell is paved with good intentions.  
**Author:** Dirtwater Fox  
**Summary:** Fed up of seeing Hinata being so timid that she can't even raise her own defense, Naruto tries to do something about it. Despite his good intentions, the shit hit's the fan and everything goes to hell. When will it end and, more importantly, how?  
**Notes:** Graphic Sexual Content, Seriously Adult Language, Character Rape. Basically, this story really ran away from me. It started out with me trying to write a Hinata story because she's a challenge for me to deal with… but.. Hot damn if the end result wasn't radically different from how I planned it.

-----------

Naruto was, in a word, pissed. He had been on a mission with Hinata for the past several days, and now that it was over, he could no longer contain himself. He had watched, for nearly three days on end, as the loathsome seventh son of the Daimyo had mercilessly teased and made fun of Hinata, who merely took it without a word in her own defense. Naruto had had enough. He spun to face her, now that they were completely out of sight of the village.

"Hinata!"

The poor girl had nearly suffered a heart attack at the sound of her crush's anger. She landed unsteadily on a branch, fighting to regain proper balance as he continued to glare heavily… at her! When she realized that the waves of seething hatred were crashing towards her, she nearly fainted on the spot. Only last minute survival instincts kept her conscious and stuck to the limb some forty feet above ground.

"Why do you let them do it, huh?" He leapt across to her branch and stomped towards her. "I'm sick of it, damn it!" Naruto was approaching with aggressive movements, and Hinata honestly did not know what to do. She stumbled backward away from him, attempting to keep him in view and lower her head at the same time. Her pointer fingers began urgently tapping as a furious blush took over her features.

Luck was not on the poor girls side today, as this tired old show of submission only pissed him off further. He suddenly leapt across to her and snagged her shoulders in a firm grip. "Look at me damn it! I'm trying to ask you a question!" Hinata quailed, fighting with all her might not to give into the faint that threatened much more forcefully this time. A quickly stammered, "An. Ano…. Naru.. Naruto-k-kun." She was petrified, how could her Naruto-kun be so angry with her? Where was the man who had always been so gentle with her? This new Naruto seemed almost… demonic. "Don't fucking apologies to me! Get pissed! Shove me off the damn branch, Hinata! I'm a big ugly dude getting in your face! You're a Kunoichi for fuck's sake!"

As angry as he was, the look of anguish on Hinata's face was still enough to cut through the fog in his brain, but not enough to make him back off. Her timidity had almost gotten her killed in several engagements. The moment an enemy began to talk down to her, her performance usually fell apart. So it was for Hinata's own good that he delivered a stinging slap across her face the moment he realized she was swooning. "Damn it, woman! Stay with me! You aren't gonna wuss out this time! You are gonna straighten the fuck out, now!"

Hinata was in shock. Her brain simply couldn't respond to the harsh words her secret beloved was shouting at her. She nearly swooned, the world tilting and dimming in her eyes, when the harsh blow reached her porcelain cheek with brain-jarring force. That snapped her out of the swoon, and before her mind could catch up, she had delivered a savage Juken into Naruto's stomach. This would prove to be both a curse and a blessing combined.

Naruto had been taken completely unaware by Hinata's attack. A powerful surge of pure chakra slammed into the seal of the Kyuubi, already weakened over the years of constant use and abuse through battle and stunt. The blow resulted in Naruto falling away from Hinata, wide eyed as the bark beneath his feet disappeared, and ground began to rapidly approach.

Halfway to the ground, the seal, which had been burning brightly since the assault upon it seemed to explode all across the falling blondes body. Immediately, the flailing form calmed in midair, tucking arms close to the body and twisting about fluidly in midair. Naruto landed on the ground amidst an impact cloud of dirt.

"N…n…NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata's anguished cry echoed across the woods as she hastily made her way to the forest floor. Her mind refused to wrap around the fact that she had, in all probability, just killed the man she loved. The slap and harsh words were forgotten in the adrenaline fuel rush of fear as she raced down the tree hard enough to give her ankle a painful twist when she'd reached the horizontal earth again. A slight gasp of pain and a stumble followed the twinge. She nearly fell face forward, but she kept her footing and quickly raced into the cloud, heedless of her own injury. "Naruto-kun! Please! Where are you, answer me!"

Her panic, while it certainly didn't end, was redirected a moment later. A powerful surge of oddly colored chakra Hinata had never seen or imagined before, erupted from where she had seen Naruto land. In the backwash of the blast, the smoke dissipated, exposing a nearly naked Naruto standing in the center of small crater. The boy of her dreams - surrounded by a chakra that seemed to bleed pink, blue and red in thick ropy simulacrums of gore - was looking very much unlike himself. There was no baby fat on the boy-cum-man, in fact, his muscular tone had seemingly become over amplified.. His clothes, those silly orange fashion mistakes that she had always adored, were steadily burning and billowing away as ash, exposing the Kyuubi's seal that, horror of horrors, seemed to have expanded much like a curse seal.

All across the visible expanse of Naruto's toned body were wicked tribal markings and demonic kanji's of power. When he turned to face her, she felt compelled to scramble backwards. His eyes, much like his chakra swirled through different colors as if they were not flesh, merely molten drops of rainbow hued magma. Eventually though, they settled for a color, or rather a color scheme. His pupils had become solid black slits surrounded by the same electric pink color that predominated his chakra at the moment. He stood there, looking at her, and as he stood, he began to laugh. It was this sound that caused Hinata's brain to finally snap. This… This abomination! This was not her treasured and pined for Naruto-kun. Slowly, almost unwillingly, she dropped slowly into the second form of classical Gentle Fist, a rarely practiced version known in the earlier days of Hyuga history as 'Merciless Master's Touch'.

The abomination before her merely laughed again as he bodily turned to face her. **_"Ahh, precious girlllll…." _**The voice, so oddly powerful that it shook her deep to her core, nearly ending the fight there. **_"Doth mine eyes play tricks on this wretched creature? Truly, are we to be right in saying the fragile child of stiff formalities and uninspired fornications wishes to fight us? It is to laugh! Oh joyful and rapturous Lady of the Blooded_(1)_, your humble disciple is amused!"_**

It was unnerving to say the least. She could seemingly hear two, no, three voices coming from the subtly changed mouth of this impossibly twisted version of her knight in shining armor. There was the one that held such unquenchable desires for carnage and carnality, equipped with a voice virtually thrumming with power. Another was her loves, bright and yet gloaming all at once as it usually was and should never have been. The third, the third was different from either, yet contained all the better elements of both. It was deep, confident, threatening, malicious, amused, mischievous and… seductive? Yes, it was true, the subtle lilt held an insidious sensuality to it that drew her. However, this uncomfortable desire to go to him was vastly countered by the open mocking he was given her, along with the not-so-subtle snubbing she was receiving by being ignored.

She never gave the abomination a chance to continue as she moved immediately to strike. Three quick steps at a nearly blinding speed had her within range, and the differences between the Gentle Fist and Merciless Master's Touch became immediately obvious. As Hinata lunged forward, it was not with a pretty display of graceful swirling movements to attack specific point with her fingertips and open palms. Instead, she swooped low, arms pin wheeling behind as she came to a stop inside the creatures arm-lengths, but when they swung forward, open fists closed and became dual hammer blows to a solid wall of muscle.

The creature had to laugh under the impact, for it had not even been enough to drive him back. Indeed, the girl's left hand, once withdrawn, seemed unable to close as tightly as the right - the slight wrist injury made even more obvious by the notable tremble. However, his laughter was very short lived as a wave of agony tore through him, and this time he did stumble back. A hand went to his abdomen as he nearly doubled over. He felt.. As if he were on fire from the inside. Before he could begin to even try and contemplate the difference between what he knew a Juken to feel like, and the searing reality of this new offensive, a cold voice answered his unvoiced query.

"The Gentle Fist seeks to inhibit chakra flow, disabling movement and, when applied less casually, to put lethal strain on the connected internal organs."

Naruto, or what Naruto had become, slowly turned to face her, regaining his former upright position despite the lingering pain. He cocked his head, a toothy grin - one that exposed a mouth filled with the sharp, angular teeth of a carnivore -showing that he was not as affected as the girl might have hoped.**_ "Yes, yes, precious virgin. We know this, we defeated your angsty kin, yes? We defeated him when you, weak-kneed simp of a girl that you are, had been completely unable to even stall him. We know the hurt of the Juken, that wasn't it."_**

"Don't interrupt me, y-you vile abomination! I-if you must know…" But Hinata had already begun to falter, the whole situation was so confusing to her. Her heart and mind were at war. Her Naruto-kun was still inside that.. That creature somewhere, and the thought that she might injure **him** in some way made it hard to bring back the detached mercilessness that had so gripped her a moment ago. Her Naruto-kun... No, the creature, was reminding her of her weaknesses, and she, just as she almost always did, was reverting to her usual doormat self - eager and willing to take any amount of abuse so long as she avoided a confrontation.

Seeing this, the creature that was Naruto struck. Hinata, unconsciously releasing the Byakugan in her slow decline back to being a whimpering personified fetal position, had not even had a chance of avoiding it. The move itself went unseen, but Hinata was minutely aware of the impact that sent her colliding heavily with an adjacent tree. The attack itself had crumpled a rib, and the odd pose she'd unwilling struck after getting partially wrapped around the course oak wood had only compounded the pain - taking the breath form her in one go.

_**"Is this it, virgin flesh? Were we wrong in thinking this pathetic excuse for a girl might have been able to hurt us? We are… **_**disappointed****_."_** On the final word, the cheerful amusement seemingly disappeared, allowing the brutally strong twin desires for sex and violence to surface as if they were a palpable mist. _**"After all, few things make virgin sacrifice as appealing as resistance does."**_

'Virgin… Sacrifice?' Her barely conscious mind recoiled mightily, throwing itself back into full awareness. This creature intended to kill her! But… more importantly, judging by the way that long sharp tipped tongue had crawl across lip and tooth alike over those words, death was not the only intent. If her guess was correct, she would suffer the horrors of rape. That is, she would suffer if she didn't get up… Right. Now!

"No!" With a cough following her weak shout of negation, Hinata slowly climbed to her feet. She once again assumed the stance for Merciless Master's Touch, thoughtlessly reactivating her Byakugan. "M-my Naruto-kun would never do such a thiMMEU!"

Even with her Byakugan activated, and her resolve to survive - or at least die with a pure body - she had barely seen the flicker of muscle movement before the Creature was open her. It had all happened so quickly that Hinata wasn't able to process the sensations as a whole just then. Her mind catalogue random bits of sensation and observation in a hysterical order that offered no glimpse of the larger picture for three or four critical seconds. She felt wood at her back, and a painful dizzying knock to her skull. There was something warm on her lips, and something squeezing her breast without mercy. By the time her mind caught up, Hinata was in trouble. She was pressed hard against the tree, pinned by the much larger masculine creature, she was being kissed in a way devoid of affection, and her jacket was in the process of tearing asunder as the former Naruto's clawed fingertips went from savaging her covered nipple to removing said coverage.

_**"Never? Dearest and dimmest of desirable cum-slut sacrifices, never… is a very long time!"**_ Naruto laughed aloud, that masochistic amusement, present in early speech, was back in full force. **_"This was the body of a red blooded Shinobi! This body throbbed with suppressed hormonal need nearly every time a woman walked by! Why, if it weren't for the inventive use of… ugh... 'Sexy no Justu' transformed shadow clones as play-toy's, We do believe it would have sought the sanctuary of a monks temple to escape all the scantily clad eye candy we came across - and avoid beating our cock to a bloody pulp."_** There was laughter again, at seeing the girls shocked face. The creature could easily read the girls expression of shock, it seemed to be saying - in quite a stammer if the nervous twitching and lip worrying were any indication - "He.. He couldn't have.. With.. With a clone of himself… Naruto.. Had he..? No, my Naruto-kun couldn't have taken his own virginity!… Could he?" The creature merely laughed, using the girls near comatose shock as a distraction to simply rip the fabric the rest of the way.

Hinata nearly lost it then, this could not be! She was a virgin, damn it, and a physically innocent one at that! She had never once given into the wicked temptations the other Kunoichis' implanted into her mind… Never once enjoyed the breathtaking "Big-O" they all raved about. The one time she had touched herself, she had been so embarrassed that she had remained unable to even go completely naked into the bath for a week! She was pristine, and so she would remain until Naruto married her and at last made her a woman on her their honeymoon! But then, this… was this Naruto? It didn't matter, even still, despite the rather... disturbing information she had just found out about Naruto, she couldn't believe he would do this. Just as Hinata had come to this little realization, she was forced back to reality by the ungodly wonderful and amazing sensation of having her now exposed nipple inhaled into an experts mouth and treated to the creatures amazingly dexterous tongue. Unbidden, a long, guttural moan of pure, albeit unexpected and rather force, sexual satisfaction.

The Creature-formerly- known-as-Naruto**(2) **nearly giggled in shock as the intoxicating scent of drippy joy-juice concentrate slammed into his olfactory. Now it was his turn to moan, his mouth gaped open slightly, releasing the crinkled nub of the shy girls now bloodied and swollen nipple. **_'We are truly blessed, we thinks, to receive a vessel of such intense pleasure as this one!'_** The creature had all of Naruto's memories up to the point of the merge, and that included many hundreds of hours spent in the company of the Hyuga's Heir-Apparent - and not a single damn one of them gave the creature any hope of predicting just how tightly wound the little stuttering bitch must have been to explode in her teddy-bear panties due to a simple jagged caressing from tooth and tongue against her nipple. **_'How delightful! We feared the timidity of her persona would lead to a board-in-the-bed kind of virgin sacrifice, not make way for the potential this explosively orgasmic little virgin has! We MUST claim her!'_**

Hinata, her entire body still flushed red as the crushing waves of her first orgasmic began to subside into little ripples in her metaphorical pond, was nearly lost. More than anything the demon-creature had said or done, the orgasm had nearly destroyed her chances of putting up a fight. Her eyes were glazed over - though with the milky, lavender colored Dôjutsu, it was only noticeable when combined with the fluttering eyelids and slowly dispersing veins - but slowly rolling downward to look at her beloved. "Heaven," the one word slipped past her lips in sensual purr that actually worked in her virgin status's favor: hearing her own voice take the tone of a silken whore, she snapped back to the present. As it turned out, if she had not been such an introvert to be startled by the desire in her own voice, for she became very suddenly aware of the hot breath gliding across the pale skin of her stomach. When her eyes, only just overcoming the lethargic afterglow, settled atop the blonde… red… and, yes, the pink was present even here. Some small part of her mind - and judging by that part's reaction, it was either completely in charge of Hinata's arousal, or very closely connected to it - laughed. After laughing, that same small part of her mind thought aloud, 'Mm, and they say only sissy boys and bishônen do pink. He's no sissy or 'bish', but he can definitely **do** my pink!'

Naruto's lascivious tongue now began to trail through the neatly trimmed little blue bush adorning the last inch'n a half of Hinata's pearly skin before the lurid dark pink of virginal, velvety lips came into sight. The creature saw their soon to be prize at last, just above the waistline of the pants they were pulling down at a teasingly slow pace. Teasingly slow so as to both tease themselves, and in hopes of the girl becoming animate again. Finally, Hinata's smooth, rounded hips had been passed, allowing the fabric to crumple just above her partially spread knees. The creature leaned forward - one hooked nail pulling teddy-bear semi-thong panties aside to expose the engorged and glistening spread of Hinata's sopping cunt - to stiffly spear the small bud of the girls clit with his tongue.

However, at almost that exact same moment, Hinata finally regained full possession of her faculties. The creature was given no warning other than the slight spasm of vanilla silk thighs - something he'd attributed to his humid breath gently swarming through the tiny crevasse created as their prey's arousal parted her labia - before the girl attacked him with all the righteous fury she possessed. The agony from before washed over the creature, though, on this occasion, it seemed to be infinitely worse. The creature was blown away to crash roughly into the ground some nine or so feet away, sliding several more. There it remained, howling in impotent rage as it experienced the true power of the Merciless Master's Touch. Hinata had nearly collapsed in relief at getting the foul mockery of her love away from her person. Looking down at herself, her rage only grew in strength as she took in the sight of her ruined uppers (Jacket, shirt, sports bra/chest bindings - whichever you'd care to imagine) and was forced to realize that they could no longer cover her modesty. Even worse, when she'd blown him away from her, those ugly meat hook claws on her beloved's once gentle hands had torn at the crotch of her slacks until they were nearly a set of leggings - useless.

The pain began to slowly subside as the Yôkai infused healing made progress in healing the massive amount of visceral damage. They were slowly rising to their feet now, and they were no longer feeling quite as amused with their prey as they had been. However, the cutting remark they had planned for their soon to be brutalized sacrifice was cut off as they heard her approaching. The sight of her almost brought fear to the mixed minds, but only one of the three personas (Naruto, Kyuubi, and the odd combination of demon and host as the third that Hinata inadvertently created) now in control of the body, and the part that was still entirely Naruto could only stare at the near nudity of Hinata.

Hinata - sans-insecurities and, apparently, modesty as well - now strode toward the shaky creature. Her eyes were seemingly luminescent, glowing as if backlit by lightening, and the flawless alabaster skin added to the illusion of some vengeful goddess. For there, in complete opposition to the shy girl she had been since forever, stood Hinata the Kunoichi of lethal prowess. Her hands were cloaked in a haze of chakra, and her expression was one of cold hatred. This appearance, one to make a man's hair, and manhood, stand up: was only incomplete due to the panties, adorned with an overfed teddy-bear rubbing his heart decorated belly, she still wore - and honestly, it's hard to tremble before someone wearing a generic Care Bears semi-thong.

"The Merciless Master's Touch, as I was going to explain to you before, vile creature, is a much more powerful version of the Gentle Fist. Whereas the Juken focuses on pinpoint accuracy, speed, and grace to damage the body via chakra pathways and tenketsu - the Merciless Master's Touch focuses on fluidity and raw power to send semi-solidified bursts of chakra directly through the flesh to crush a persons viscera." Hinata stepped forward, completely in control of herself at the moment, this... this... Mockery had forever tainted her innocent love for Naruto, and it would pay. She charged then, attempting to take the creature down before it could fully regain it's composure. This was her plan anyway, what actually transpired was something just a bit different.

Her first attack, a swift right that became a feint as the creature moved to block, seemed to go well. Indeed, after the feint, the powerful Sweeping Knee to the creatures kidneys connected just how she wanted it to, however, that was where things began to go awry. Instead of bending to the pain, the creature had simply shrugged it off - figuratively speaking of course, as it didn't even react to the assault - and brought a vicious Reverse Wing Edge directly into Hinata's skull. The sheer force behind the blow was not to be believed, and it sent her tumbling end over end across the rotten pine needle floor. That was alright though, she could see the pain in the creatures eyes from what her chakra burst, delivered via the sweeping knee, had done. She could cause great harm with the ancient Juken predecessor, so she knew she was still in this fight.

Looking back, Hinata would later realize she should have taken the time to quickly knock thrice against the nearest tree - for just as she had finished evaluating her chances, and rushed to get back on the offensive, the creature seemed to simply explode.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ The hazy, multi-hued shroud of chakra expanded several times, and the unadulterated force unleashed by the explosion struck Hinata as if it were a runaway train. **_"We are through playing, virgin girl, and we will have our desires fulfilled."_** Pink eyes**(3)** blazing, the creature stomped over to the downed girl who, even now, feebly attempted to rise against him. A solid uppercut to the solar plexus, combined with a spike of Yôkai chakra delivered in the same action, had the girl nearly curled into a ball, gasping for air and flirting with unconsciousness. Something in the back of her mind began nagging at her, but as she faded in and out, the realization that her chakra had suddenly slipped out of her grasp entirely had no significant impact on her, and the realization went largely ignored in favor of the fight for awareness. A few seconds after he had delivered the blow - just long enough for the creature to affirm the fact that his technique had worked - a hand suddenly wrapped like a vise around Hinata's throat. She was lifted, gravity forcing her to abandon her curling, and hurled bodily over to a small clearing on the left.

The shock of the landing bought her a momentary victory over the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, and she slowly cast her vision about for her attacker. When she saw him, her breath was taken yet again as she took in the sight of him. Disoriented in her pain, Hinata's mind could only marvel at the lustful sight before her. It was Naruto she saw, not the creature he had become, walking towards her as naked as they day he was born. The pain in her body let her know that she was not engaged in some blissful dream, and so, in her fragile state of mind, she was unable to believe - or perhaps, it was simply denial on a dangerous scale - that it could have been Naruto who had done this to her. With that thought firmly in place, she could only conclude that Naruto had vanquished her attacker and protected her chastity.

As he came closer, exuding the easy power that only Naruto seemed to possess, and bearing a confident smile - Hinata found herself longing, yearning, desiring him. Her eyes swept across his naked body, noting with sinful delight the way his muscles flexed and moved beneath the skin… and much more delightfully, the throbbing vision of perfect debauchery bouncing up and down jauntily with his stride. Hinata had never once - not even at her loneliest, nor even during the initial fevered, hormonally driven dreams that had assaulted her in puberties onset - even considered sex before marriage, consciously or otherwise, even as far as Naruto was concerned. Now though, flush with the giddy excitement of survival and the absolute gratitude for her virginities protection, Hinata not only considered it, but **needed** it. She had nearly lost her most treasured possession, to a vile and terrible foe, and the mere thought of such a loss, in such a manner, sickened her. More than that though, it scared her. The event had truly driven home the dangers of the Shinobi profession, and the horrible regrets that might come from holding onto her quaint sentiments in such a life. 'Well,' she thought to herself with heat rising to her cheeks, 'at least there is one regret I can ensure I never feel!'

Almost upon her now, the creature was struck off guard by the sudden change of expression on Hinata's face. His virgin sacrifice had, in the time it had taken him to cross the fifteen odd feet between them, begun to practically exude the rich, earthy musk of a woman in heat. An odd development to be sure, but one they were hardly displeased with. As they finally reached the girl and knelt beside her, she rose suddenly to meet them halfway - planting lips fiercely against his own. The creature felt… shock? Not nearly a strong enough word. His prey had suddenly attempted to usurp his role as aggressor, and that was simply not done. Even through the kiss, a growl was heard and the girl was shoved back to the ground. He **(4) **looked to the girl in wide eyed surprise, after all, nothing indicated that the girl beneath him even had the capacity for aggression outside of combat - lacking even in that department. But, instead of the quiet, conservative Hinata he had so easily overpowered - or even the calm, collected and confident Hinata who could have, quite possibly, killed him were it not for his Yôkai healing - the beautiful teen beneath him was pouting, petulantly no less, up at him. He was still trying to process this change when he felt a quintuplet of silken digits wrap around his pulsing erection. Twin gasps of surprise were heard then: Hinata from the deliciously taboo feeling of holding her beloved's cock for the first time; the tri-minded creature from the sensation of, at last, feeling a woman's - not a sexified clone's - touch upon him. Both remained frozen in that position for several long seconds as each exulted the breach into unknown territory. Surprisingly, it was Hinata who broke the silence.

"Naruto," her voice, a mixture of overwhelming desire, lingering shyness, and a hesitant play at sounding the vamp, reached his ears and sent several wonderful little shivers down his spine that translated into his cock, making it jump in her hands. The surprised squeak that erupted from her at feeling his swollen member twitch was the only sound that escaped her for a moment. It only took a split second before her newly heightened arousal nearly forced her to beg the question, when something warm, wet, and… slippery? slid across her finger. Words temporarily forgotten, her eyes traveled from his handsome face, down across his beautiful, chiseled chest, and past his washboard abs that begged to be nibbled and licked, until they happily settled onto his pulsing, burning hot, swollen length before blinking. The engorged head of Naruto's manhood, nearing an angry purple in his intense arousal, was the source of the strange opaque liquid. Under the intense scrutiny, the trapped member throbbed in her hands again, producing two more droplets of pre-cum to dribble onto her fingers.

Naruto, unknowingly holding a breath, simply stared as Hinata slowly withdrew her hand and, as if in a daze, slowly brought the lone pointer finger to her lips to gently suckle at the juices found there. He watched in rapt attention as Hinata's eyes slowly closed in pleasure and a moan escaped around her finger. "Mmmm…" At her delighted purr of a moan, the breath Naruto hadn't even known he'd been holding escaped in a furious groan. The sound seemed to bring the girl around, and she looked up at him, continuing to suckle at her finger despite the lustful smile that blossomed on her lips. Still captured in her spell, neither of the three minds controlling Naruto's body could take any initiative as Hinata slowly rose up again, withdrawing her finger with a slick popping sound and a gloriously pornographic rope of spit trailing along for a moment. He could do nothing but tremble in his all consuming desire as the girl - violating every scrap of knowledge and memory Naruto had of Hinata before this - gently, hesitantly took one of his hands and brought it forth to cup her breast. Her hand, holding his in place, squeezed slowly , causing his own to reciprocate and another purr of a moan to escape her.

Coyly now, despite her seemingly lascivious new attitude, she pressed into his hand as she leaned closer to him, whispering in that naturally seductive voice of a woman in need, "Naruto… please… say that you want me… please, I… I know I'm not really the one you want. But please, Naruto-kun, even if for just this day, I… I want you to love me. Even if… even if I will never have you again, for today… I am yours, if you'll only have me…"

Her words were like a slow burning fire in his body. Hinata was giving him something much more enticing then a struggle, much more enjoyable than rape. Hinata was allowing herself to be completely vulnerable to him. Everything was apparent, her desire - so fierce it had become an ache inside of her, her fear of rejection - almost to great to overcome, and her need - naked, untainted, and innocent despite what it implied, Hinata needed him more in this moment than she needed to breath - and that, was a powerful aphrodisiac. A grin, one that stretched obscenely until it truly did resemble the Yôkai Lord's own, formed as he was struck by understanding: Hinata was delirious, and in her delirium she was happily sealing her fate.

Still grinning, the creature only nodded as he shifted about until he was able to push the girl onto her back. He hovered over her now, that grin becoming predatory as he admired her blemish free skin, the delicious curve of her well endowed torso, and that look of smoldering desire so out of place in her normally guarded eyes. Unable to wait any longer, he quickly moved between Hinata's legs, taking hold of her ankles and lifting them skyward, gaining him a look of curiosity from the girl. The confusion lasted only for the second it took him to rip the panties savagely from her, tearing the flimsy cotton apart. Now, at last, he had an unobstructed view of her delicious little cunt, and in that same moment, Hinata had officially reached the point of no return.

He was not how she'd expected.

Instead of the bumbling, the hesitance, the insecurity that she felt for her possible performance. He was swift, and sure, immediately shifting his grip upon her legs to hoist her bodily onto his shoulders. There he stayed, poised for a moment, tongue hovering the barest of spaces from removing her status as a total virgin, but Hinata couldn't look, she couldn't watch him perform such a lurid act upon her person… so she closed her eyes and waited. A second had passed, and she was about to wonder what was going on when his voice, reduced to a feral grow of pure physical need, assaulted her ears in a demanding tone. **_"Look at me, bitch, and don't you dare turn away."_** His words shocked and pained her, but she hastened to comply - her eyes snapped back open and stared directly into the intense gaze of the man she loved. Then, without warning, he plunged!

"Ohhhhh KAMIIII!" Hinata screamed until it hurt her throat, flailing her arms as his thick tongue suddenly forced itself inside of her. It was everywhere all at once, digging into her G-spot and writhing against her walls, burning her alive with out of control passion. "Nnnnggghh.. Oh Kami.. Nar..oh.. Ohhhh…FUUUUCK!" Hinata ground her cunt into Naruto's face, crushing her clit against his nose and grinding her teeth. Words that she'd never said in her life escaped her lips as his wicked little tongue thrashed inside of her.

Hinata's hands flew to Naruto's head, finding hold in his golden locks and using them to drive him deeper inside of her. "Oh fuck! You Kami damned bastard! You evil son of a ooohhhhhhhuuungh!" An orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, making her convulse spectacularly under his skillful cunnilingus, but still, he would not release her from his gaze as she thrashed wildly about, her body beyond her control. The air was filled with obscene slurping sounds and ragged gasps as Naruto devoured her tight little pussy. He was in love with the things he was doing to her, Hinata was completely under his control and he would make fucking sure she understood that.

_**"Mm, that's a good little fuck-slut… moan for me.. No, don't moan… **_**SCREAM!****_"_** And she did. Two fingers were forced deep inside of her sopping cunt, while a third began to push at the pucker of her arse. Tufts of hair were ripped from his head as another orgasm, tore forcibly through her. Oh Gods! She could not imagine anything ever being better than this, the pain of her un-stretched holes being forcibly penetrated at once was too much for her and she was forced to close her eyes - her body so completely taken that his fingers suddenly ripping out of her body hit her like a hammer blow. Her screams cut off and became whimpers as he delivered a brutal slap to her arse, bruising her almost even before he'd hit. Her eyes shot open once again as a follow up blow nearly destroyed the other cheek

**"You stupid little fuck toy! Don't you dare fucking look away!"** And a third spank came down, only this time his open palm cracked across her puffy lips. The shocking pain, followed so closely by mind numbing pleasure forced a grunt from her - her lungs not holding enough air for anything else. She had asked for his love, but he was only giving her such harsh words… why? Why did the man she love treat her like some gutter trash, like.. Like a piece of ass! And why, oh Kami why did it turn her on so much! She was being debased and defiled and she couldn't help but beg for more even while her cheeks burned in shame. "I'm sorry Naruto, oh please god I'm sorry, don't stop… please!"

At her words, Naruto began to grin again. Slowly, he lowered her back to the ground, and in half a heart beat, he was atop her. His cock - ramrod straight and positively dripping pre-cum - was pressed tantalizingly against her little pussy's entrance. **_"You don't want me stop, my dear little cock-wench in Noble's clothing?"_** Her reply was an immediate - "NO! Kami no! Please.. Please Naruto.. Put it in me, inside my… please Naruto! Oh gods just don't stop!"

Naruto laughed - a cruel sound. **_"Put it in you? Inside your? Hinata, what are you talking about? Put my what in your where?"_** Oh yes, He was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Ohhhhungh!" Hinata squirmed beneath him, trying with all her might to get even a little of her lover inside of him - but to no avail. Naruto held her hips in an iron grip, and his claws began to dig painfully into her flesh. **_"Answer me you pathetic little piece of ass, or I'll decide where I fucking well put my _What_ in your _Where!_"_**

Hinata quailed, the things she had been saying were so dreadfully naughty, but those had been in the throes of passion. She gently sucked in a lip to chew upon as she summoned the nerve, drew upon her desire and looked him square in the eyes as she answered him. "Oh please Naruto.. Put your.. Put your pen… your thing in my… in my," Her mind franticly sought some word less clinical than vagina, but honestly, her education in the lecherous art was sorely lacking.

_**"Put my thing..?"**_ Laughter again, but quickly silenced as he glared down harshly into her eyes. His claws had begun to draw blood in his agitation, causing Hinata to whimper as two crimson streams began to pool on her lap, smearing the very tip of Naruto's cock with another bodily fluid entirely. **_"Repeat after me, you disgustingly meek little fuck'n'forget candidate! I want your big, hard, throbbing, cock inside my tight, little, sopping wet, virgin pink pussy."_**

Hinata was shocked, he wanted her to say such a thing? She was hoping for it to be a joke, but the ever increasing agony in her hips from his claws made her realize he wasn't. The look of impatient frustration in his eyes grew more severe, and suddenly he began to shift his powerful erection towards her tiny puckered asshole, and Hinata hastily complied, blurting it all out and adding anything she could think of to please him, to keep him from putting something big enough to make her fear for her little cunny's fate - into her much smaller and tighter ass. "Oh Kami, Please, baby, please! I want your big, hard, throbbing, veiny, pulsing cock inside my tight, little, sopping wet, virgin pink pussy! Oh Kami, lover! I need it so bad it hurts! I.. I want you to fuck me until my ears bleed!"

At last! The prudish Hinata had spoken like the good little whore Naruto was making her out to be. Such good behavior shouldn't go un-rewarded, right? So, with that cruel, toothy grin once more plastered across his face, he repositioned himself at her cunt's entrance and leaned down to whisper into her ear. **_"Mm, that's my good little fuck-slut. I'll give you what you wanted, my dear, sweet, filthy love-whore. Here I come, my darling cum-dumpster!" _**And with that, he thrust fully inside of her.

Hinata's screams echoed for miles around as her dream man viciously assaulted her insides, pistoning in and out with long, deep thrusts that she would almost swear to feeling in the back of her throat. Oh Kami, it hurt so good. With each thrust inside of her, Hinata alternately moaned, howled, whimpered, sobbed, screamed, or begged for more. All the while she stared her brutal beloved in the eyes, watching in confused wonder as they shifted between the beautiful blue she knew and loved and a cruel, malicious… pink?

Her world suddenly collapsed around her, and she could see him for what he was. This was not her beloved, this man inside of her was no lover of hers. Her body suddenly went limp, her eyes going unfocused and her obscenities - both in words and pure vocal output - were silenced. The creature noticed the change immediately, and stopped. His fun had been ruined, and he'd been so damn close! But then the bitch had to realize what was going on… Had to… ruin his fun by laying there as if she'd died… with.. Tears.. Rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Oh God! Hinata! What have I done! Hinata!" The voice of her beloved? No, surely not - just another trick of the monsters. She listened, without paying attention. What did it matter? The monster had already claimed her, it would tire of playing these tricks to regain her participation, and then, hopefully, it would finish and leave her alone. Then, suddenly in the darkness of her shielded mind, a new sensation registered. She was hearing the sounds of mourning, of lamenting. She could feel tears upon her skin, and warm arms gently wrapped around her. Cautiously, she tuned back into reality - finding herself being held by a distraught Naruto. It had to be a trick, for the words that escaped him between sobs could not be real.

"Hinata-chan….. I'm.. s.. so sorry!"

"I… I never meant to hurt you!"

"Please! Come back to me! I love you, Hinata!"

"I'll.. I'll never.. Never hurt you again… I promise!"

She had begun to believe him as he continued on in his anguish. The last words though, particularly caught her attention. Deep inside her, where pleasure was viewed objectively, a powerful voice cried out in panic. Never hurt her again? But she had loved it! When it had been Naruto she had seen, the ungodly pain he had wracked her body with had only been equaled and, indeed, even surpassed by such delicious pleasure.

"Naruto-kun..?" Hinata's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hinata! Oh thank Kami!" Naruto immediately hugged her tighter, sobbing into her dirtied hair. "I… I thought I'd lost you…"

"I'm... I'm okay, Naruto-kun… but… did you mean it, your promise about never hurting me again?" That timid whisper had trembled as she spoke.

"Yes! I'll never hurt you again, I swear!" And he meant it, with all his heart.

A second later, Naruto was shocked almost to stupefaction as he heard a weak laugh escape Hinata. "Naruto-kun, my love, I don't want you to make that promise… I… I kind of… don't mind… a little bit of pain, okay?"

It was Naruto's turn to laugh now. He shook his head and shifted her about in his arms until she was straddling his lap. Looking at her, this beautiful blue haired goddess, He realized that he truly did love her - he also realized that his body was an evil, tactless thing that had deplorable timing. Hinata's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she felt his cock, rapidly re-inflating from it's flaccid state, press into the crevasse of her bruised cheeks.

Naruto looked down, too ashamed of his body's actions to look her in the eyes. After what he had just done to her, how could he even imagine becoming aroused again? Before he could even begin to stammer out an apology however, his body was suddenly electrified! Her hands were upon his member again, and Hinata looked him shyly in the eyes, worrying her lip as his head shot back up, seeking an explanation. "Hi... Hinata-ch-chan?" But Hinata didn't answer him, simply pressing one finger against his lips to silence him as she shifted against him - guiding him ever so slowly inside of herself.

A moment later, Naruto was buried to the hilt inside of her, and he could hardly believe how amazing it felt. Hinata had gently pushed him onto his back before delicately laying against his chest. She hesitated at first, her poor little mons still ached from the earlier abuse, but now that she had the real Naruto back, she had to have him - the **real** him.

She didn't need to ask him, Naruto simply let her grind slowly against him for a time. He held her close, lovingly so, running his callused fingers through her silken tresses and stroking her back as she gradually picked up pace.

There were no obscenities uttered this time 'round, though soft cooing and moans easily reached each other's ears. Finally, Hinata began to move against him, pushing her body forward - shivering in pleasure as she felt every inch of his cock slowly withdrawing from her cleft, before the return pressed each successive inch against her g-spot. This… this was what she wanted, with all her heart she had desired to feel Naruto inside of her as she did now - tender, caring, and full of love.

When she came on him, it was not the explosive and overwhelming orgasm she had experienced before. Rather, it was a long lasting, deeply fulfilling sensation that spread throughout her entire body - a pleasant tingling that spread out from her loins until her entire body felt encompassed in a pleasant, tingling warmth.

Naruto, who had long felt the tension building, but had yet to experience a genuine orgasm inside of a woman, could only gasp at the sudden force of it. When Hinata had cum, her walls had quivered until it was as if she were giving his cock a deep tissue massage. That massage feeling, combined with the speed that Hinata had achieve atop him, had finally done him in, and with a gasp, he quickly joined her lips with his own and unleashed his seed within her.

An hour later, the two remained where they were, still naked in the forest, with Naruto still inside of her - although he had shrunk down to a size Hinata could much more readily handle - exchanging sweet nothings and filling the air with the soft tranquil sound of love in spring time.

**(1. Lady of the Blooded: The feminine Deity that watches over women of all ages who have lead violent lives, as well as granting sanctum for female rape victims - often by taking over the victim and viciously maiming the attacker, though she was never known for killing anyone ; As the legend goes, Lanvira - the Lady's mortal name - was granted the powers of a Goddess after her violent mortal death at the hands of a cruel demigod - it is said that, using his minimal power over life, Guhardt - (The demigod in question) controller of plant growth, formerly one of the six painters of the heavens - kept her in livable health and consciousness for a month as he brutalized and defiled her virginal body. ; Simuls (I highly doubt that I spelt that right, but I also highly doubt that more than a handful of my readers will have any idea who they are anyway. ), in an attempt to make amends for the terrible crimes committed against Lanvira, granted her immortality and the power of protection. )**

**(2. The-Creature-formerly-known-as-Naruto: Heh, it's a mouthful. For those of you who get it, this is a play on Prince (The-Artists-formerly-known-as-Prince rather.) who replaced his name with an odd symbol. However, seeing that it'd be confusing to use one of the few symbols that FF allows in it's format as a name, I just decided to refer to him however it came out when I got to that part.)**

**(3. Naruto's eyes: If you've watched Teen Titans enough, you will hopefully have seen Jinx. Jinx has vibrant, almost neon pink eyes. That's what Naruto's eyes look like in this form.)**

**(4. For the purpose of making it a little less confusing, along with making it a bit easier to write, I shall predominantly use masculine pronouns for Naruto from here on.)**

**(AN: Alright. I have written this story nonstop for the past few hours, and have become.. Rather tired. Never-the-less, faithful viewers, fear not, for my weekend long writing spree shall continue! Oh, as a side note, I like Hinata a lot more now. Go figure.**

**See y'all later, y'hear?**

**Dirtwater.**


End file.
